Sherlock et John
by HaruKuro
Summary: Il pense constamment à son colocataire, son collègue, son ami.
1. Chapter 1

**Première histoire sur le thème "Sherlock".**

**La seconde, l'indice est évidemment dans le titre et à la fin de ce rassemblement d'idées, de passages, bref, de vrac ! XD**

**Bonne lecture ! ^^  
><strong>

**Sherlock...**

Sherlock...

Sherlock...

Il répète ce prénom en boucle dans sa tête. Il le répète, encore et encore, inlassablement.

Sherlock.

Sherlock...

Il a posé son front contre ses mains liées. Il a fermé les yeux et ses pensées sont toutes tournées vers un seul homme.

Son colocataire. Son collègue. Son ami.

Sherlock.

_Ça va aller. Il va s'en sortir._

Doux espoir.

Il se mord l'intérieur de sa lèvre.

Sherlock.

**oOo**

-Comment va-t-il aujourd'hui ? demande John en arrivant dans le couloir.

-Oh ! Toujours aussi horripilant ! s'exclame Mycroft avec une pointe d'ennui tout en refermant la porte de la chambre numéro vingt-quatre. Il a fait pleurer une stagiaire, a fait tout un scandale car il voulait voir Lestrade pour savoir comment s'était terminée l'enquête et, pour finir, a refusé de prendre ses médicaments car il se sentait bien. Autant vous le dire tout de suite : il va sortir plus vite de cet hôpital que le médecin ne l'aurait cru.

-Je vois, dit tout bas John avec un sourire amusé.

-Il n'y a que vous sur qui il n'aboie pas. Vous êtes un privilégié, John.

Mycroft part en jouant avec son parapluie. Il le suit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il soit au tournant et soupire.

Oui. C'est un privilège d'être l'ami de Sherlock.

Un doux sourire flotte sur ses lèvres.

Il ouvre la porte en saluant son ami.

Il voit les yeux boudeurs se faire plus tendres et plus accueillants.

-Encore à faire des misères au monde, Sherlock ? demande John en refermant la porte derrière lui.

**oOo**

Sherlock.

Il aime faire rouler ce prénom sur sa langue.

Sherlock.

C'est peu commun et ça ne colle qu'à un seul homme.

Le sien.

-John ?

Il tourne la tête vers son ami, grimace en voyant le riz collant à la casserole, les steaks pas assez cuits (voire pas cuits du tout, en fin de compte) et la salade à peine nettoyer.

-Tu me donnes un coup de main ?

-Tout de suite Sherlock.

Sherlock veut maîtriser le domaine de la cuisine pour ses expériences.

Il en vit une à l'instant rien qu'en étant derrière les fourneaux.

**oOo**

Sherlock !

Sherlock !

Il court dans les rues londoniennes, manque plusieurs fois de rencontrer violemment le pare-brise d'un taxi ou d'une voiture. Il se moque de la circulation, du danger qu'il court. Il ne pense qu'à Sherlock.

Sherlock !

Sherlock s'est fait capturer. Pour une fois que ce n'est pas lui qui se retrouve dans le rôle de l'otage, c'est son ami, c'est Sherlock, qui est entre les mains de Moriarty.

Sherlock !

Oh mon Dieu. Que se passera-t-il s'il n'arrive pas à temps ? Que se passera-t-il s'il découvre le cadavre de –

Non. Ne pas y penser. Sherlock n'est pas n'importe quel otage.

Il a sûrement dû se laisser prendre.

Oui, il a un plan.

…

Il accélère sa course.

Peut-être que non. Mais c'est mal connaître Sherlock.

Il arrive à un entrepôt sur un quai désert. Son souffle est court. Il sait que c'est là, Sherlock lui a parlé de cette « planque » durant l'enquête.

Il entre après avoir prévenu Lestrade.

Sherlock est là, assis sur une chaise, ligotée à elle, et semble s'ennuyer à mourir.

-Tu es en retard John, gronde-t-il en remarquant la présence de son ami. Moriarty s'est déjà fait la malle pour San Diego et il m'a laissé une bombe comme cadeau d'au revoir !

Il va bien.

Comment ça une bombe ?

-Sur moi. Elle explosera dans dix minutes, m'a-t-il dit, explique Sherlock en voyant l'air ahuri de John.

Il se jette sur Sherlock.

Sherlock !

Il défait les liens, arrache le manteau noir et attrape le gilet qu'il a porté lui-même quelques mois plus tôt.

Il court à l'extérieur, le jette dans la tamise.

Il revient à l'intérieur.

Sherlock.

Il tombe à genoux, s'écroule en avant au souffle de l'explosion.

Il sent une chaleur près de lui.

Sherlock lui sourit en lui disant que lui, au moins, savait gérer son timing.

Il rit en secouant la tête de gauche à droite.

Sherlock...

-Pourquoi t'es-tu laissé capturer ?

-Pour avoir certaines réponses à mes questions. Et parce que je voulais lui mettre mon poing dans la figure pour la dernière fois.

Sherlock soulève sa chemise pour montrer la cicatrice récente sur son ventre, à droite du nombril.

Il se lèche la lèvre inférieure. Sherlock rit doucement.

-Du calme, John, souffle-t-il en rabaissant son vêtement. Lestrade va arriver d'une minute à l'autre.

Il rit de nouveau, plus franchement. Sherlock l'accompagne.

Sherlock...

**oOo**

-Sherlock ! Bon sang de –

-Quoi ?

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce machin dans le congélateur à côté des restes de madame Hudson ?

-Oh ! ça ? Ce n'est rien, juste une tête de chat trouvée dans la rue en rentrant ici.

-Mais c'est dégueulasse !

-Oui, je dois bien avouer qu'il tire la langue et que ce n'est pas très poli.

-Sherlock !

**oOo**

Sherlock...

Il soupire. Sa main s'accroche aux boucles brunes.

Sherlock... !

Il se tend. Dieu que c'est bon... ! Il ne pensait Sherlock aussi doué avec sa bouche.

Ah !

Les doigts se crispent sur le crâne, la bouche s'ouvre mais ne laisse aucun son s'échapper.

Oh ! Sherlock...

Le visage de Sherlock revient en face du sien, la bouche si merveilleuse dépose un baiser sur celle aux lèvres rougies.

Sherlock...

**oOo**

-Sherlock...

Murmure dans la nuit.

-Je suis là, John.

-Oui, je sais, souffle John en se rapprochant du corps chaud de Sherlock.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Tu prends toute la couette...

Oh ! John...


	2. Chapter 2

**Second et dernier chapitre ! ^^**

**Merci encore à tous ceux et celles qui m'ont commenté ! =D Ça fait super plaisir de savoir vos avis, merci !  
><strong>

**John...**

John...

John...

C'est un prénom si commun. Un prénom tellement répandu.

Il regarde John traverser la rue d'un pas vif et déterminé. Il sait qu'il va chez Sarah.

John...

Il se détourne quand il est sûr de l'avoir vu s'engouffrer dans la bouche de métro. Il pousse un petit soupir presque inaudible et retourne s'asseoir sur le canapé en posant ses coudes sur ses cuisses.

John...

Ils se sont encore disputés. Pour presque rien, comme toujours. Du moins presque rien pour lui. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi John monte aussi rapidement sur ses grands chevaux.

Il a juste emprunté un de ses livres pour poser ses éprouvettes dessus.

John...

Il croise les doigts, pose son menton dessus.

Ce prénom tellement banal trotte dans sa tête, se répercute dans chaque terminaison nerveuse, lui donne un étrange sentiment.

John...

Non, il ne comprend pas pourquoi un nom aussi ordinaire le trouble tellement.

**oOo**

-Sherlock, c'est cinq patchs que tu t'aies posé sur le bras ? demande John avec un air choqué.

-Oui, John. Belle déduction.

-C'est un problème à cinq patchs ?

Le timbre de la voix du médecin est tellement ébranlé qu'il tourne un œil curieux vers lui.

-Oui, John.

-Parce que le disjoncteur a sauté et que madame Hudson ne nous a pas donné son fonctionnement ?

Silence.

-Et j'imagine que tu ne peux pas attendre son retour qui est demain, c'est ça ? Elle a oublié de prendre son portable parce que sinon tu m'aurais demandé de l'appeler dès que ton écran est devenu noir c'est ça ?

-Tais-toi, John.

**oOo**

John.

Oh mon Dieu John.

Il sent son cœur se serrer à lui en faire mal. Sa main se crispe sur sa chemise.

Bon sang John.

Il relève la tête en voyant son frère près de lui. Les hommes cachés dans l'ombre, ceux qui travaillent pour le gouvernement britannique, opèrent silencieusement, ramassent les indices pour qu'il ne reste rien de ce qu'il s'est passé avec Moriarty.

John.

Son sang tache encore le béton.

-Il est entre de bonnes mains, lui dit Mycroft en l'aidant à se relever. Ne t'en fais pas. Selon le chirurgien la balle n'a pas touché d'organes vitaux. Il est sain et sauf.

-C'est de ma faute...

John... !

-Sherlock tu n'y es pour rien, dit doucement le plus âgé en l'entraînant vers la sortie.

John... !

-Si ! C'est de ma faute Mycroft ! Ma faute s'il m'a suivi jusqu'ici ! Ma faute si Moriarty a découvert ma faiblesse ! Ma faute si John (_John !_) s'est jeté devant moi pour me protéger !

John ! Merde John !

Il s'écroule sur la banquette arrière de la voiture noire. Il se prend la tête en contractant ses mâchoires très fort.

John !

**oOo**

Il ferme les yeux en laissant sa tête renversée sur le dossier de la chaise.

Cela fait cinq jours que John ne s'est pas réveillé.

Cinq jours que John est étendu dans ce lit d'hôpital, relié à des câbles et des machines bipant sans cesse.

Cinq jours que John n'a pas prononcé son prénom.

Il soupire, las et fatigué (il n'a pas dormi, il n'a pas réussi à trouver le sommeil) et se redresse en fronçant les sourcils.

Il déteste l'hôpital. Il déteste son odeur. Il déteste ces murs blancs. Il déteste voir John à la place du blessé.

-Réveille-toi, John, réveille-toi... souffle Sherlock en serrant les poings.

Seuls le vrombissement des appareils électroniques et le bip continu lui répondent.

**oOo**

Il arrive à la chambre numéro quarante-cinq en gardant une main dans la poche de son long manteau.

Sa main se tend vers la poignée, la tourne par habitude et la pousse en gardant les yeux rivés sur le sol.

John...

Il lève ses prunelles métalliques.

Il voit son sourire. Ses yeux brillant de vie malgré la fatigue le terrassant sur le lit blanc.

Il sent une chaleur l'envahir tandis que le rire de John, faible mais bien là, envahit la pièce.

-Bonjour Sherlock, souffle le blond faiblement en levant une main qui retombe sur le matelas la seconde suivante.

Il sourit sans le vouloir et s'approche de John en refermant la porte.

-Bonjour John.

**oOo**

John.

Il adore le regarder en train de chercher un mot pour compléter une grille de mots croisés.

Il ne se lasse pas des diverses émotions qui défilent sur le visage de John.

Il aime ses cernes. Il adore le voir au matin, pas complètement réveillé.

Il tend le bras pour effleurer la main crispée sur le stylo.

John tourne sa tête vers lui et son sourire illumine sa vie.

L'ennuie qui l'assomme disparaît l'espace d'un instant.

-Tu veux quelque chose ?

Il secoue négativement la tête. Le sourire de John a réussi à lui faire penser à quelque chose.

John ne retourne pas vers son cahier. Ses yeux gris bleu restent sur son faciès.

-Tu as faim ?

De nouveau non de la tête.

-Tu veux qu'on sorte pour faire un tour ?

Non.

Là, le sourire se fait moue et John réfléchit.

Il tente une nouvelle réponse.

-Tu as prévu un concert et tu veux me demander si je veux venir avec toi ?

John sourit alors largement à son hochement de tête.

-Tu t'ennuies vraiment, hein ?

John rit quand il lève les yeux au ciel.

**oOo**

John...

Gémissement.

John...

Il manie sa bouche pour soutirer un cri à son John.

Oh ! John...

Le soupir lui relève les yeux vers le visage tiré du médecin.

Yeux clos. Bouche entrouverte. La sueur coulant sur ses tempes. Les gouttes longeant son cou pour s'échapper sur son torse nu.

John...

Un cri plus fort que les autres le rend heureux. Il se redresse pour l'embrasser tendrement.

-John...

Il aime ce prénom. Il adore le rouler sur sa langue.

Oh, John...

**oOo**

-John !

Il ne voit pas John se retourner, son manteau sur lui et prêt à partir pour le travail.

-Tu peux ramener du lait, s'il te plaît ?

-Sherlock tu dois aller à Scotland Yard pour voir Lestrade, tu peux bien en prendre au retour non ?

Il hausse les sourcils et entend John soupirer.

-Non, oublie, je n'ai rien dit, oui j'irai en chercher. À ce soir Sherlock.

Il sourit et acquiesce.

-Bonne journée John.


End file.
